The timing has to be right
by Sxcsami
Summary: Fred and George were always pulling pranks right? So what if one of there pranks went disastrously wrong... Who will be hurt and will they survive?


**(A/N Okay so this little oneshot I wrote and it's dedicated to my lifelong friend, Carly (R.I.P Casey3) Because of you leaving me along and bored I wrote this :P **disclaimer** I do NOT own any characters or anything in this story you may recognize. Please Review, good or bad because lets face it, all real authors will ****always ****leave reviews **** )**

"One" I said grinning mischievously at my brother.

"Two" he breathed out an equal look of excitement on his face as he returned the identical smirk.

"Three!" We cried together as we took off down the halls of our house at top speed, only stopping occasionally to set off another firework.

"Okay one more left to go, my dear brother. So let's make it worthwhile!" I shouted over the mayhem as our family ran around trying to dodge the fizzing fireworks.

"Ready!" I cried.

"Aim!" he shouted

"Fire!" I laughed but my laugh was soon shadowed by a scream of agony that could've only come from my brother, half a second after this I felt my body soaring through the air and crashing loudly into the wall on the other side of the room.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on but soon I found myself springing to my feet and running to where Fred was curled into a ball on the ground, strangled sobs wrenching there way through his body

"Fred! Fred!" I cried out loud as I kneeled down next to him.

We had misjudged the timing and the last firework had exploded in Fred's hands.

"You two are in so much trouble! An enraged Molly yelled at the top of her lungs. "When I get my hands on you two-" But Molly's voice cut off as she saw us. "Fred?" Mum rushed over alarmed. "Bill, Charlie, help me get Fred onto the couch!" Mum ordered as Bill and Charlie arrived dumbstruck, standing there in the middle of the door frame frozen.

"Well don't just stand there, help him!" I screamed; panic edging its way through my body as more tears streamed there way down my face.

Fred was going to be alright, right? He'd lost a lot of blood… What if he… I couldn't let myself think it, I was distraught at the idea.

I followed Mum, Bill, Charlie and Fred into the small crammed living-room and soon after, Mum ordered us all away as she began to work on Fred, muttering spells I hadn't even heard of under her breath.

"George go away" Mum said harshly. She couldn't just blame me for this could she? Fred and I were a team, a unit, partners in crime, we were equals, but maybe it was my fault… After all it had been me that was in charge of the timing right?

A wave of guilt flooded through me, making me tremble from head to toe.

"George go away" Mum growled again.

"No" It was the first decent thing I'd said since the accident.

Molly paused looking up startled at my response "what?" She hissed.

"No" I replied again, looking into her eyes. "He's my brother mum, my twin, I can't just leave him…" My voice trailed off as I felt my throat tightening again, constricting anymore words.

"Alright dear…" Mum sighed apologetically "Take a seat then" She motioned over to a chair about a foot away from the couch where Fred was sprawled across.

"You know one day those pranks will be the end of you two" Mum scolded me before leaving.

It had been about ten minutes after mum had finished fixing up Fred and I sat there on the couch now, Fred's head lying on my lap as I weaved my fingers gently through his soft hair.

"How you feeling mate?" I asked Fred as he stirred on top of me.

"S'alright" Fred slurred as he attempted to sit up, only to fail and fall back down on me.

"Truly?" I asked him, flashing him a quick grin.

"Dizzy" Fred said after a moment's thought, "But that's nothing that won't go away soon right?" Fred mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Fred…" I said slowly. Fred looked up at me, reopening his eyes.

I stared into his deep blue eyes for awhile before continuing. "You really scared me before… I thought you'd... You'd…" My voice trailed off as my eyes began to fog up.

"I'm sorry… Please don't cry Georgie" Fred pleaded.

"Haha, yeah sorry" I managed out, wiping at my eyes as I gave him a weak smile.

"You know you were always the emotional one" Fred grinned up at me sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up, you know you love me for it" I laughed as Fred joined in.

"Sure do bro" He answered.

"I love you too…" I said in a barely audible whisper.

"I know you do" Fred smiled slightly before pulling me close and snuggling up to me. We fell asleep in that position.

I woke up in that position what felt like hours later and looked down at my brother, he looked peaceful, the faint trace of a smile still lingering on his lips. Forever we would stay like this…

"Till death draw us apart…" I whispered into Fred's shoulder. But that was stupid, we were twins right? We were brought into this world together so it would only be logical to leave together. The thought comforted me in a way… I knew it would be too painful to live without Fred by my side.

If only I'd known…


End file.
